


Casbriel High School AU Prompt

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Casbriel + having sex for the first time, high school!AU'</p><p>Tagged: Castiel, Gabriel, Casbriel, high school au, supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casbriel High School AU Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/112838811222/casbriel-having-sex-for-the-first-time-high
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

When Gabriel asked Castiel out on a date as they walked home from school together, asked if he wanted to catch a movie, Castiel had squinted.

“Hey, I’m being serious! I like you, you’re cute, let’s go out.”

Castiel had transitioned directly from skepticism to a full-body blush. He’d mumbled a “yes” somewhere amid insistence that “no funny business” take place. He was a good son, an upstanding student, and he wouldn’t be putting up with any sort of nonsense on a first date.

Gabriel lifted his hands up innocently. ”Hey, my intentions are pure.”

Gabriel bought the popcorn and candy. They sat in the back row for the movie. Gabriel insisted his intentions were pure. Castiel shifted in his seat throughout the movie, but no hands were slipped between his legs. When Gabriel wanted to hold Castiel’s hand as they walked out, Castiel gave him a shy smile and accepted.

When Gabriel took Castiel out to dinner after the movie, he assured Castiel his intentions were pure. Castiel talked Gabriel into splitting the check.

Gabriel offered Castiel a ride home. Pure intentions. In front of the car, Gabe asked for a kiss. Calm as you like, confident and smiling, like he knew Castiel would say yes but would take it in stride if he didn’t. Wide-eyed, Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips awkwardly against the other boy’s. He was expecting deep tonguing, a hand on his ass, but all he got was sweet, soft lips before Gabriel pulled back with a smile.

Pure intentions.

They were halfway back to Castiel’s house when Castiel’s patience for Gabriel’s pure intentions ran out.

“Pull the car over somewhere.”

“Why? You wanna pick up some dessert? I could go for ice cream — ”

”Gabriel pull the car over anywhere.”

Five minutes later, Castiel was in the back of Gabriel’s car, the hard-on in his jeans grinding against Gabriel’s, his hand tangled in that long hair, kissing Gabriel ravenously. He was finally getting the hand on his ass that he’d been expecting all evening.

“Hey — ” Gabriel broke the kiss to reach into the seat pocket and pull out a condom. "Would it be ‘funny business’ if I said I wanted to use this thing tonight?“

Castiel smiled, his face flushed and his lips wet and his neat hair in a disarray. ”So long as you have pure intentions.”


End file.
